


Not Available At The Moment

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Inflation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Trans Francis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Teen Arnoldo stormed from Francis' place angrily and upset with him,the curly-haired teen may have binge-eaten all the remaining desserts the future Grand Chef left behind.Leaving Julio to fend for a sleepy,vulnerable,beyond stuffed Francis.Who could resist him?





	Not Available At The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I really should start a series called "I was writing something serious that turned into soft porn" because honestly tbh,it's getting out of hand.

"Francis,I heard Arnoldo's car leaving our driveway forever ago and you didn't come back upstairs to sleep- Shit,are you okay??? What just happened here????" Julio was casually descending the stairs a few hours later,he might have fallen asleep in the middle of writing the script for one of his film projects again when he saw the miserable state his nearly Identical younger brother was in,rushing to him immediately.

Francis was laying stretched out on a near unconscious state on their large couch,most of the sweet desserts Arnoldo had made and left behind were eaten and only it's leftovers lay idly by.

Few remains of banana shakes,strawberry milkshakes,raspberry and vanilla cake,pumpkin and pineapple pie,chocolate dipped cookies and a cheesecake were scattered all over the carpeted floor and marred the 15-year-old's soft,pale face.

The aspiring magician groaned painfully when his 3 years older brother lifted the pained teen up into a sitting position with no real effort at all.

Francis leaned heavily against Julio's broad shoulder,head resting on the nape of the older,olive-eyed boy's neck,closing his eyes shut yet again,breathing in and nuzzling his big nose against the other's pale skin.The professional clown grinned cheekily and held the talented teen ever closer to him,one hand tangling around greasy,thick curls and the other going down to rub gently his baby brother's bulging,round stomach,making Francis whimper softly in his slumber,nibling weakly at Julio's neck with his front gapped-teeth,making the older boy stiffle giggles and ruffle Francis' raven,curly hair identifical to his.

The teen's tight,purple,knit sweater had been ridden up,showing off a beyond stuffed,large,pot belly that to the aspiring actor looked funny against the boy's stick legs and frail arms,the older Graham sibling started rubbing the younger's upset stomach in,hopefully,soothing circles,Francis' soft,smooth skin felt really nice under the actor's thin fingers.

"You ate everything and left nothing for your good ol' big bro,eh?" 

"Hm..."

Francis  _did_  look more relaxed rather than pained now,Julio sniffed and kissed down the younger's hair with deep affection,lingering by the younger's smooth,round cheek,playfully mouthing and licking away the remmants of vanilla and strawberry sundaes there,going as far as licking and suckling at the younger's chocolate coated thin lips,the aspiring magician barely moved or displayed any protest,leaning almost limply by Julio's chest.

Granted,it _was_ bitter chocolate,but chocolate is still chocolate.

No matter if it's bitter or smeared all over your baby brother's mouth.

Julio reluctantly decided he was done playing and carefully lifted the aspiring ballet dancer in his strong arms to carry the young teen upstairs.

Julio was really really curious to know what happened,why did Francis eat everything alone,where did Arnoldo go? Why did he leave 'so early'?? 

Did they fight??? Did they break up before they were even a thing??? 

Did Arnoldo....harm Francis in some way?

Okay,Julio feels really bad for having to wake up the younger,curly-haired boy,but this will drive him crazy and he can't go up to Arnoldo's face and confront the large,stubborn teen without knowing at all what's actually going on.

Julio had been the one to defend Arnoldo many times against Rodrigo,insisting they could trust the proud,aspiring Chef,saying that he was good for Francis,that he did all of them some good.

Perhaps Julio only really missed having good food at home that wasn't take out or from Topa's abuela and now Francis may have been the one to pay for it. 

By the end of the day,Francis himself admits he doesn't know Arnoldo all that well,the brunet boy keeps most things about his life a secret,he doesn't let Francis know where he lives,where he works,he doesn't let Francis meet his dad or anyone from his family....

Julio ran a weary,instantly worried hand over his tall mess of curls,sighing deeply. 

He feels stupid and selfish,he should have known better than this,he's not that smart but he used to think he was at least a little bit smarter than this.

He let a foreign stranger enter their home,welcoming him with open arms

..... Simply because he was hungry.

And Francis has to suffer for it.

"Francis,psssttt,heeey Fraaaancis,I need you to tell me what happened.Wake up for just a moment,I swear I'll let you sleep all day after this...." Julio cried out somewhat mockingly,teasingly rubbing his beard and large nose against the younger's smooth,enlarged belly.

Grinning sheepshily,trailing down soft kisses all over Francis' bulging belly,hands rumaging smoothly up and going slightly under the younger's lifted up sweater,massaging the hot skin there,looking up to check if he was getting any reaction from his baby brother aside from some obvious quicker breathing and faster heartbeat.

Francis shuddered and shifted uncomfortably during his rather troubled sleep,he could feel Julio's beard rasping over his skin,it felt so odd yet strangely nice,he tried to reach blindly for the professional clown's head,getting a secure hold with both hands of the older's messy curls,weakly trying to push away only to have Julio's nose and his prickling beard going further down the talented teen's thin,green sweatpants covered groin,accidentaly rubbing at a certain,sensitive spot,making Francis' entire body shiver,yet he remained asleep.

The aspiring magician pulled Julio's head forward,further against his crotch,the older sibling's large nose sinking deeper,the aspiring filmmaker was starting to feel a little suffocated,setting each of his own hands over his younger brother's hips to try and fruitlessly pull away. 

Only to hear Francis give out restrained little moans and breaths above him,crossing and closing both legs around the older's head,trapping Julio in between his legs,starting to rapidly grind down and pull the aspiring filmmaker's head in.

If the younger,curly-haired boy's increasing groans and frantic grinding were any indication,this friction was doing the boy wonders,Julio could feel it by the pleasant smell and the ever larger wet spot in the fabric that was rubbing mercilessly against the other's bearded face.

Julio knew Francis wouldn't quite get there just doing this,the younger's frustrated little grunts just confirmed that,the amateur actor smirked,he might as well,the curly-haired older teen pulled out his large tongue,licking up and down,switching between slow and long licks and quick and short ones,moistering even more his baby brother's covered wet cunt.

The aspiring filmmaker reached down one of the hands he was using to grip firmly at Francis' waist to palm at his own,large and prominent yet neglected erection through his boxers,trying to get some relief of his own,moaning loud and muffled against Francis' crotch once he got a good rhythm stroking himself.

Francis let out a loud,obscene moan of his own,his legs trembling around Julio's head,his hands almost losing the tight grip they had on the older sibling's thick,raven curls,the professional clown smiled wickedly.

Just one more thing.

Julio opened his large mouth fully,mouthing and tonguing with gusto over the soaking wet,thin fabric,reaching his hand back up to pull roughly by the younger's hips with both his strong arms,Francis' barely covered,drencehd pussy grinding harder against Julio's already locked,eager face.

Francis' grinding had gotten quicker and desperate,he gave a louder,higher pitched moan and whine,then exhaled deeply,letting go of Julio's hair and untangling his legs from the older's head,laying flat against his bed,slowly opening his eyes,finally gaining something resembling conciousness.

He still felt so tired and heavy,Francis ran a tentative hand over his bloated belly and yes,it was still there,he was also sweaty and definitely soaking wet down on his private parts.That....should be worrying,even if the skilled teen had had wet dreams before.

The thing is... how much of last night was real and how much was just a dream? Did Arnoldo really leave or he stayed to...have some fun with unconscious Francis? 

Heavily stuffed,still barely conscious Francis is having a hard time discerning things right now,he felt another thin hand that wasn't his,softly rubbing at his round stomach,the aspiring dancer made an effort to open his eyes further to see...Julio.

Huh,so that must have been how the youngest Graham sibling got back to his own bed.

It also explains the constant tickling against his smooth skin.

Julio pulled away embarassed by the whole situation,his entire soft face and neck very much painted crimson,finally able to properly breathe after what felt like forever.

The professional clown tried to discreetly clean the large amount of drool all over his thin lips,beard and mustache with the back of his hand,that imaginary spot by the wall sure looked interesting right about now.

He kept on stroking gently his baby brother's swollen belly despite his evident shame,still worth it.

At last,he looked up at Francis when he heard the younger teen groaning groggily,mumbling half awake and stretching his limbs all over the bed.

Almost completely rode up sweater,showing off the boy's complete,enlarged,round belly and the lower half of his breasts,pulled down low and wet stained sweatpants,face still dirtied of sweet coating,Julio's saliva and sweat,thick,greasy,curly hair in absolute disarray.

His Francis,his baby brother looked beyond sexy,it scared and at the same time it excited Julio to realize that.

"What is iiiit,Juliii...Can't you see Francis is not available at the moment? Come back later."

With that,Francis put a pillow over his head,turned to his side and his soft snores could be clearly heard,albeit muffled.

Whatever feud the aspiring magician had with Arnoldo,it will have to wait at least a few hours.

Because Francis just turned to his side,thus turning his back to Julio.

And the aspiring filmmaker has yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This.... has more context tying to the original story it came from than the other fic this also happened with,it's still definitely from the Teenverse,alright,where I have a hard time not calling Francis a waiter lol.  
> I swear I did not intend for Julio to be a creep when I first introduced him in the other fics for this series but it just keeps happening.


End file.
